The Music of Life
by Tweetyyoo
Summary: Rachel doesn't have good luck in New York. But what happens when she meets the drummer Finn, whose band is searching for a new singer? Will she take the oppurtinity or not?
1. Chapter 1

**Well this is my first story here that isn't a one-shot, so I hope you all like it (:**

**I'm really sorry if there are grammar mistakes in it :$**

**Hope you like it (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the characters, cause then everyone would be happy and together. :(**

* * *

Rachel was jogging in Central Park, her earplugs in her ears and her favourite Broadway songs on. It was 7 o'clock in the morning and there was nobody else apart from a few other morning persons. She jogged every morning, it was part of her routine. And she also needed the distraction. Going to New York didn't go as she had planned. She had lived here for almost two years now and she had gone to a lot of auditions but she only had had a few small parts in little musicals, nothing big. She had thought that here talent and dedication would be enough for some bigger parts but almost everyone had turned her down. She sighed while running and decided to stop for a while. She sat down on a bench and took a few deep breaths. She sat there for a few minutes before she stood up and started jogging again. She softly sang with the song that was on, it was one of her favourites. When she came across her favourite café she took her earplugs out of her ears and walked inside. She ordered her usual, a large coffee. Then she sat down and she sipped at her coffee while she was flipping the pages of a magazine.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" She looked up and saw a tall man stand in front of her. He was really attractive with his warm cinnamon eyes and his crooked smile.

"No I don't mind" she replied while he sat down across the table. She looked down at her magazine again and continued with the article she was reading. He just looked at her while drinking is coffee.

"What are you reading?" he asked. She looked up again.

"An article about West Side Story." He looked at her with a confused look.

"West Side Story?" Her mouth fell open at his words. He couldn't be serious now, could he?

"YOU DON'T KNOW WEST SIDE STORY?" she yelled and everyone looked at them, but she didn't notice. She knew that you could read the disbelief on her face. But seriously how could he not know it. She looked at him and saw his cheeks turn red.

"Ehm...Not really...The name sounds familiar though...I just don't know where I've heard it" he said, looking down to hide his blush.

"It's a musical. One of my favourites and one of the best musicals to be honest. I love it."

"A musical?" He frowned and she nodded. Suddenly his face lit up, "Now I know why it sounded familiar! I think Kurt might have mentioned it a few times."

Now it was her time to look confused. "Kurt?" she asked. He nodded.

"Yes, he's my step-brother and he loves musicals."

"He loves musicals? You should introduce me to him!" she said excited. He rubbed his neck. "Yes maybe, I think he would love too. He loves to talk about musicals so I think you two would be great friends."

"It would be lovely to meet him sometime. But I really need to go now." she said standing up. "It was nice to meet you." She gave him a smile and he smiled back while he said goodbye to her. Then she walked out of the café, she put her earplugs back in and started jogging thinking about the man she just met and realizing she didn't even know his name.

* * *

She was at her favourite café again. The audition she had had that midday went really bad and she just needed a cup of coffee. She had her earplugs in again so no one would bother her. She closed her eyes and tried to relax while she drank her coffee and listened to her music.

"You really have a beautiful voice." Her eyes snapped open and she saw the same man as yesterday standing in front of her. She hadn't even realised she had sing along with her music. She blushed and he sat down across from her.

"I'm sorry if I scared you." His eyes were focused on hers and she felt something stir in her stomach. She loved his beautiful cinnamon eyes.

"I'm Finn by the way" She snapped out of it and tried to not look in his eyes again, feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Rachel" "She gave him a smile and he smiled back at her.

"Well Rachel, you really have a beautiful voice." She looked at her coffee and blushed.

"Thank you, I really appreciate that you think that" She sighed, thinking about her audition from that midday. They had liked her voice but not her looks.

"Is there something wrong?" Finn asked, seeing how down Rachel looked. She looked up.

"I came here to make it on Broadway and I'm auditioning constantly for everything but I just got a few small parts, and this midday I got reclined again." She sighed again.

"But you have an amazing voice! Why wouldn't they want you?" he asked, he looked upset. Rachel looked at him, not expecting this reaction from this man she had just met.

"Mostly they think my nose is too big, that I'm too small or just that I don't look like the character."

"Then they are really stupid" he said. She gave him a smile.

"You're really nice you know that?" He laughed and then his face became thoughtful. She wondered what he was thinking.

"Rachel, I want to ask you something. I just heard you sing and I really think that you have got an amazing voice. I know it is your dream to play on Broadway but what would you think of being the lead singer in a band?" He looked at her and she was confused. Where was he going with this? When she saw he was waiting for an answer she shrugged, "I don't know. I think it would be cool but actually I would really be on Broadway. It's my dream you know."

He nodded and took his back and took a paper out of it. He gave it to her and she saw it was a poster from a band who were searching for a new lead singer. She spotted Finn at the back of the poster behind the drums.

"You play the drums?" she asked. He nodded. "This is my band. We're searching for a new lead singer because our old one quit to go to a new band. There are auditions tomorrow. You can try out if you want. I know it isn't your dream but it is a chance. Just think about it." She didn't know why but she felt really comfortable with Finn and she had almost forgotten that she only knew him for a day. It was weird but nice. And maybe he was right. Maybe she should try this out. But would that mean that she give up her dream?

"And maybe if people know your better and how amazing your voice is you always can try out for musicals again. It doesn't mean you need to give up on Broadway." Could this guy read her mind or something?

"I'll think about it." She smiled one of her beaming smiles at him and he stood up.

"I need to go now, but I hope I'll see you tomorrow at the auditions. I think you'll have a really good chance." He turned around to walk away but Rachel grabbed his arm.

"Thank you Finn. You're really nice and I'll see you tomorrow." He smiled at her before walking out of the café.

* * *

**So what did you think? **

**I lovee reviews ^-^**

**xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2 already (: **

**I can't promise how often I upload because I've got a testweek next week so I need to learn a lot.**

**But I promise to write as often as possible **

**Hope you like it (:**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Glee :(**

* * *

The following morning Rachel stood in front of her closet deciding what to wear. A big pile of clothes was on her bed while she looked at the blue polka dot dress in her hands.

"What happened in here?" a voice said from the door of her room and she turned around to see her roommate Santana standing in the doorway, looking at the mess she made with shock.

"I'm trying to find a good outfit for my audition this midday" Rachel said. Santana raised her eyebrow, "Normally you just put on one of your stupid dresses if you have got an audition." A blush came on Rachel's cheeks and she turned to the dress again, throwing it on the bed and looking for something else in her now almost empty closet.

"Okay I think I've missed something here. Tell me. What is it about?" Santana walked towards Rachel and pulled the dress she had just took out of her closet out of her hands. Rachel looked up at her.

"It's nothing. I just...I thought that maybe when I looked good they would take me." She lied easily. One good thing of being an actress was that she could lie easily. Too bad for her, Santana knew her and knew when she lied.

"It's about a guy isn't it?" Santana asked. Rachel pulled the dress out of Santana's hands and threw it on the bed.

"No. It isn't about a guy. I don't even know who I'm going to audition at. How could it be about a guy?" Rachel felt bad for lying to her best friend but she would never hear the end of it if she told Santana she wanted to look kind of good when she saw Finn again. The first time she had looked awful because she had been jogging and yesterday she also hadn't looked great. And she also wanted to make a good impression on his band mates. But her best friend saw right through her.

"It really is about a guy! Tell me! What is his name? Did you do it?" Santana asked.

"SANTANA!" Rachel yelled while she turned to her friend again. "I only have seen him twice in the café! Why do you immediately think that we had sex? It isn't like that. Finn is a really nice guy but I barely know him!"

Santana grinned at Rachel. "So it really is about a guy, I knew it!" Rachel wanted to slap herself for telling that. Why couldn't she just keep her mouth shut.

"Okay so this Finn, is he hot?" her roommate asked. Rachel sighed and turned to her closet again while whispering a soft "Yes."

"Come on I'll help you with the clothes." Santana grabbed Rachel's arm and pulled her to out of her room. "You're going to wear some of my clothes." Rachel groaned. Santana's clothes were not really things Rachel would wear. Santana walked to her own closet and grabbed a little dress out of it.

"San, I'm not going to wear that" Rachel says looking at the short dress Santana has got in her hand, too short. Santana rolls her eyes. "This dress is what I'm going to wear Hobbit." Rachel rolled her eyes when Santana used one of her old nicknames she had in High School. Santana took another dress out of her closet. It was longer than the first one and it had pink and white stripes. Rachel putted it on and it ended just above her knees.

"Turn around" Santana ordered and Rachel did what she said, turning to face Santana. Santana gave her a light brown belt which she put around her middle. Santana smiled at her.

"Perfect" Rachel smiled and turned around to look into the mirror. She had to admit that she liked this dress. It was one of Santana's more appropriate dresses and Rachel really liked it.

"It's great, thanks San." She hugged her friend and walked to her room to finish her hair and make-up before heading out for the audition.

* * *

Santana had insisted on going with her to the audition and when Rachel had asked why she had said that she wanted to see the hot guy that Rachel liked. Rachel had insisted that she didn't like him but Santana hadn't listened and now they were waiting for Rachel's name to be called for her audition. Rachel was nervous. Normally she auditioned for musicals so then she had to sing, act and dance. Now she was auditioning for a band, what was something completely different. Santana had looked at her in shock when she had told her it was for a band instead of a musical. Rachel was almost trembling because she was so nervous.

"Calm down!" Santana said when Rachel almost crushed her hand with her own. "Jeesj Rae calm down. I really don't understand why you are so nervous. You do these things all the time. You would say you are less nervous by now."

"This is totally different. Auditioning for a band is really different than auditioning for a musical. You only are judged on your voice and not on your acting and- " But before Rachel could continue her speech her name was called and she stood up. Santana gave her a hug and wished her luck. Rachel walked to the door, taking a deep breath and then opening it.

She walked on a stage and saw three guys sitting in front of her. Her eyes searched for Finns and when their eyes met he smiled at her and she gave him a little and nervous smile back.

"Hello I'm Rachel Berry" she said.

"Hello Rachel, do you think you're good enough to be in this band?" The guy with the mohawk asked. She nodded, but didn't say anything.

"You don't look like you want to be in a band." He said, looking at her. She rolled her eyes and her diva-side took over.

"Well if I didn't want to be in a band, I wouldn't have come and ruin my time to audition. So yes I want to be in this band." She said. The mouth of the guy with the mohawk fell open and Finn chuckled.

"Okay, but you're a girl. I don't want a girl in our band." The guy said. Rachel looked at him angry. Most of the people who were auditioning were girls and she really didn't know what was up with this guy but she definitely didn't like him.

"Well if you don't want me to be here I'll go but I'm a great singer. And you really miss something if you already say you don't want me. And most of the ones auditioning are girls, if you haven't noticed." She saw Finn grin and the other two guys looked surprised at her outburst. She crossed her arms and turned to walk away.

"Rachel, please sing something." Finn said. She felt her stomach stir at the beautiful sound of his voice and turned around again.

"Okay, I'm going to sing _Taking Chances_ from Celine Dion." She heard the guy with the mohawk groan when she mentioned the song but ignored it and started to sing.

When she sang she saw the mouths of the guys fell open and she smiled, happy with the fact that they seemed to like her voice.

When she finished she bowed a little and looked at them expectantly, curious for what they thought about her.

"You're amazing!" Finn said and he smiled at her. Her cheeks turned a little red at his compliment and she felt this weird little stirring in her stomach again.

"I agree with Finn, you're a really good singer" the blonde guy said and he also smiled at her. Then the two look expectantly at the other guy. He still kind of gaped at her and she bit her lip to keep herself from laughing at his expression.

"Ok. Maybe I judged you too fast, I mean, obviously, you can sing." The smile on her face got even bigger at his comment and she felt like she really had a chance.

"Thank you" she said before leaving the stage, she saw Finn wink at her before she closed the door behind her and her cheeks turned red, hurrying out of the room so the guys wouldn't see it.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Will Rachel get the job? (:**

**I love reviews (:**

**xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey again.**

**Well here is the third chapter (:**

**Do you miss Glee as miss as I do? :( I HATE it that there wasn't a new Glee this week.**

* * *

Rachel was pacing in the living room of her apartment. Her audition was two weeks ago and today they would tell her if she was their new singer or not. Six days after her audition she had been called with the news that she was one of their last options and they wanted to hear her again, so she had sang another time, but that time she had sung one of their songs that they had give her. They had told her that she would hear today if she was their new singer or not, so now she was anxious, pacing in their living room with her mobile in her hand, waiting for a call.

"Will you stop it" Santana asked annoyed, Rachel stopped walking to look at her. "You have been anxious the whole day. They will call, Rachel and you'll get the part. Believe me. But please stop pacing because I'm getting annoyed by it." Rachel rolled her eyes but didn't say anything, she started pacing again and Santana sighed.

"RACHEL STOP IT." Her roommate yelled ten minutes later. Rachel jumped a little because Santana yelled so suddenly. She opened her mouth to object but at that moment her phone rang, she let it fell on the ground because she was shocked and quickly picked it up to see a number she didn't know. She took a deep breath, shot Santana a look and picked it up.

"Rachel Berry"

"Hey Rachel, with Finn" she smiled at Finn's voice.

"Hey Finn, how are you?" she asked with a smile on her face. She heard Santana chuckle and shot her a look before turning her back to her roommate.

"I'm fine. But I called because I've got something to tell you." Rachel almost jumped up and down because she really wanted to know if she got the job.

"Good, so what did you want to tell me?" she asked calmly, not wanting Finn to know how anxious she really was.

"Well..." he stopped for a while, "You're the new singer of _The New Diamonds! _Congratulations." Rachel chuckled.

"_The New Diamonds,_ really Finn?"

"Shut up ok. It was the best name we came up with. Aren't you happy that you're the new singer?" Slowly Rachel realized that she really was their new singer, she was in a freaking band! She squeaked and heard Finn chuckle.

"Of course I'm happy! I'm really happy Finn!" she screamed, luckily Finn couldn't see her jumping in the middle of the living room.

"So I'll see you tomorrow at 10 am for your first rehearsal?" he asked. She nodded but then realised that Finn couldn't see her.

"Of course. Where do you rehearse? I'll need the address."

"I'll text you with the address. I'll see you tomorrow Rachel."

"Bye Finn, See you tomorrow" She heard him hang up and hanged up herself before jumping and screaming.

"I'M THE NEW SINGER OF A BAND. YES. YES. YES." She danced through the living room and didn't even notice Santana staring at her.

"I'M THEIR NEW SINGER SANTANA!" she screamed, still jumping.

"I know Rach. You already said that. A hundred times or something. But what did you say the band was called? _The New Diamonds_?" Santana laughed and Rachel throw a pillow at Santana's head.

"Shut up Santana. It isn't a really bad name." Santana still chuckled but didn't say anything. Rachel rolled her eyes. She heard a beep and looked at her phone to see she had a text message.

**Fleetwoodstreet 98 It's the address for tomorrow :)**

**See you then!**

**Finn**

She smiled at the message before typing one back.

**Thank you (: **

**I'll be there! Can't wait!**

**Rachel**

Her phone beeped again and a big smile came on her face when she read the text.

"Is your boyfriend texting you?" Santana asked, a wicked grin on her face. Rachel looked at her best friend.

"He isn't my boyfriend Santana, you know that. I barely know him!"

"But you like him." Santana didn't ask it but said it as a statement. Rachel only rolled her eyes at her before texting back.

"Where are you going?" Santana asked when Rachel put her shoes on and walked to the door. Rachel looked at Santana, her eyes shining.

"Just going out for a walk." She said trying to hide the smile that was on her face.

"Going to meet your boyfriend?" her roommate asked.

"Of course not! He isn't my boyfriend San, I just met him!" Rachel said, but she couldn't hide the blush that covered her cheeks.

"You're really going to see him! I knew it!" Santana grinned and Rachel quickly said bye and skipped out of the door.

* * *

Rachel walked to her favourite café and saw that Finn already was there. A big smile was on her face when she walked inside.

"Hey Finn!" she said.

"Hey Rachel, how are you?" he smiled and she sat down across Finn.

"I'm fine, I'm great actually."

"What do you want?" he asked. She hesitates for a moment.

"I think I'll just take a medium coffee" she smiled. He nodded and stand up to get their drinks. When he came bag he gave her her coffee and sat down.

"Thanks" she said, taking her coffee and sipping on it.

"No problem. Since you're my new band mate, tell me something about yourself." He smiled and looked at her.

"Uhm...Ok. Well I grew up with two gay dads. I don't have any siblings and I live with my best friend Santana in an apartment here in New York. As you know my dream is to be on Broadway but I really love it that I'm in the band. And I love to sing." she smiled.

"I'm glad that you're so happy that you're the new singer. You have the best voice I've ever heard, you know." Rachel blushed a little at his compliment. Finn was so nice to her.

"So it's your turn."

"Well I grew up with my mother, but she remarried when I was 15 with Burt and then I also got a stepbrother, which I mentioned earlier is named Kurt." He told her.

"What happened to your dad?" she asked curious, taking little sips of her coffee while they were talking. Finn rubbed his neck before he answered her.

"He was a soldier and he died in the war." He said with a low voice.

"I'm so sorry Finn!" Rachel said shocked. Realizing Finn had grew up without a father while she had two.

"Doesn't matter Rach." Her heart skipped a beat when he called her Rach but she ignored it and looked at Finn, who looked at her with his crooked smile. For a moment she was lost in his eyes.

"Rachel? RACHEL." Shocked she shook her head, her cheeks turned red.

"What did you say?" she asked, embarrassed. She hoped he didn't notice that she was staring at him.

"I asked if you were ready" he chuckled which made Rachel blush even more.

"Yes I am." She said, looking at the bar and acting like there was something really interesting there. She heard Finn chuckle but he didn't say anything about it.

"Good. Come on." He stood up and held his hand out to her. She took it and she really couldn't deny the fact that she loved the feel of his hand in hers.

"Where are we going?" she asked while they walked out of the café, hands still intertwined.

He grinned at her. "It's a surprise."

* * *

**Reviewss are lovely (:**

**Hope you liked it :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry for the wait, but I couldn't write because I was on vacation.**

**But here's another chapter (:**

** I would really appreciate if someone would béta my stories, so anyone wants to please send me a message :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee because if I did there wouldn't be a hiatus right now and nobody would be killed by that.**

* * *

"Why don't you just tell me where we are going. I hate surprises." Rachel pouted and she looked at Finn with puppy-eyes. They were walking for ten minutes now and she was really curious and wanted to know where they were going. She had been trying to let Finn tell her the whole time but he didn't give in. But she wasn't giving up yet. He chuckled and shook his head. "Nope, I'm not telling you anything. Because it is a surprise." Rachel wanted to object but when she looked at him she saw he wasn't going to give in so she sighed and finally gave up.

"Well are we almost there then?" she asked.

"Well actually yes, we're almost there." Rachel looked around when he answered. She had never been in this part of New York before, which was a miracle because she had almost seen the whole town. They were in a neighbourhood with a lot of really big buildings, and she really wondered where they were going. Lost in thought she didn't notice when Finn stopped walking and only stopped when he called her name. She quickly looked up and turned around to see Finn standing a few feet behind her. She walked back to him and he chuckled.

"Was the pavement that interesting?" he asked, still chuckling.

"Actually I was just thinking about where you were taking me, but yes the pavement was really interesting too" she answered sarcastic. He chuckled again and nodded towards the building in front of them.

"It is here." She turned to the building in front of them and frowned. She had no idea where they were.

"Where are we?" she asked. Finn smiled at her. "I'll show you, come on." They walked through the big doors and came out in a big hallway. There was a reception in the middle and the woman who was behind it smiled at her and Finn.

"Hey Finn, how are you?" The woman asked. Rachel looked from Finn to the woman and back, wondering where they were and if he came her often if the woman knew him. She looked at Finn with a questioning look but he didn't saw her look. Instead he walked to the reception.

"Did Ben tell you we were coming?" he asked. The woman nodded. "Yes, you need to go to Studio 3B." Finn nodded, "Thanks Chloe." He turned around to Rachel, who was still at the door. "Come on Rachel, the surprise is waiting" he smiled his crooked smile and Rachel quickly walked after him.

"You still won't tell me what this surprise is?" she asked. He shook his head laughing. "Actually I'm surprised you didn't figure it out." They walked through the building and finally came by the right room, or so she thought since there was '3B' next to the door. Finn stopped at the door and smiled at Rachel. Just when he was about opening the door Rachel's phone rang.

"Shit." She said, searching in her bag for her phone. She saw the ID and sighed. "I'm sorry Finn, it's Santana and since you never know with her I think I should take it."

"It's ok Rachel, I can wait" he smiled at her and she smiled back, glad that he understood. She walked away from Finn, so he couldn't hear her, you couldn't be safe enough when you were calling with Santana.

"What do you want?" she hissed in her phone when she answered it.

"Calm down B, or am I interrupting something with Finnegan?" Rachel rolled her eyes, not caring that Santana couldn't see it.

"Yes, actually you don't have the best timing. So what did you want to say?" She wanted to go back to Finn and see what the surprise was.

"Wait, I was interrupting? What are you doing? Are you having a hot make out session with him?" Santana asked.

"SANTANA!" Rachel yelled in her phone. Finn frowned his eyebrows and Rachel noticed, so she continued less loud. "Of course not! I'm not like you San, remember? And I barely know him."

"Sometimes you're making it so hard for yourself, you know? But if I wasn't interrupting a make-out session. What was I interrupting?"

"It doesn't matter. But why did you call?" Rachel wanted the conversation over with as soon as possible.

"O yeah, uhm Tina called and asked where you were because you should have been at her place but you weren't there. And since you are always on time she was wondering where you were." Santana said casually.

"Damn. I totally forgot! We were meeting today and I promised I would come because actually- "

"I don't have to know everything. If I were you I should go to her. She didn't sound really happy, you know. But I've got to go now. Bye B, good luck with Finnegan." Santana hung up and Rachel sighed. She totally forgot that she was going to Tina today, and she felt really bad for it. How could she forget it. Tina was one of her friends, and she didn't really have many to be honest, and now she had let her down. She knew what she should do right now, but she really didn't like it. She put her phone away and walked back to Finn.

"And did she have something interesting to tell?" he asked. Rachel sighed. She didn't want to let Finn down either, he had planned this and she really wanted to know what the surprise was.

"I'm really sorry Finn but I've got to go. I was meeting a friend today but I totally forgot and we both have been busy so I haven't seen her in a while and now I forgot and I feel really bad so I really got to go and apologize to her." Rachel quickly explained.

"Okay, I only followed half of what you said because you talked so fast." Finn said, chuckling. "But it's ok. I think the surprise has to wait for another time then. Don't feel sorry, I understand." He smiled and Rachel smiled back. He was so sweet.

"Thank you Finn, I really appreciate that."

"Should I bring you home? Or to your friend? My car is really close and it sounds that your friend has waited long enough."

"That would be great. You're really chivalrous Finn." He was definitely one of the sweetest and nicest persons she ever met.

"Thanks." He said, a confused look on his face. He didn't know what that meant, but he assumed it was a compliment.

* * *

When she shut the door of her apartment that evening and walked into the living room Santana immediately stood up and walked to her.

"So how was it with Finnegan?" she asked.

"FINN, is a really nice person and we drank some coffee together. Nothing happened San." Rachel sat down on the couch.

"Are you sure? I can't believe that. You didn't even kiss? Come on Rachel."

"NOTHING HAPPENED. Now I want to watch TV so shut up." Rachel said irritated. Her roommate frowned and looked confused at Rachel, then something hit her and a wicked grin came on Santana's face.

"You wanted something to happen. So you're annoyed that it didn't." She said, it wasn't a question, more a statement. Rachel rolled her eyes, stood up and looked at her best friend.

"I don't like him Santana. He's just a friend. And ok he's nice and really sweet and yes, he´s really cute and really hot-" Rachel stopped talking when she realized what she just said.

"I knew it!" Santana said. "I knew you liked him!" Rachel rolled her eyes at her friend and walked to her room and lied down on her bed. She didn't like Finn. Not in that way. Who cares if he was really hot and that she was really happy when she was with him. He was just a friend. She didn't like him, how could she? She just knew him a few days. No, he was just a friend.

* * *

**I still love reviews :)**

**xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's a new chapter (: **

**I hope you guys like it.**

**And thanks everyone for reviewing on this story.**

***cries* I don't own Glee :(**

* * *

The next day Rachel got up even earlier then normal because it was her first day as new singer of _The New Diamonds_. She jogged a little round, because she didn't want to be late on her first day. When she got home she was as quiet as possible because Santana was still sleeping and if you woke her up when she was sleeping, she would go all Lima Heights on your ass. Rachel know that from her own experience. She changed in a blue/white striped dress, brushed her hair and applied some make-up until she looked good. She smiled when she looked in the mirror. When she walked out of her room again, she saw her roommate in the kitchen.

"Hey San, are you already awake?" It was still early and most of the time Santana slept in, since she worked in the midday.

"Obviously I am." Santana wasn't in the best mood, but she had never been a morning person. "You're always so happy in the morning," Rachel said with a sarcastic voice, earning a glare from her friend.

"I know you're very happy that you can spend the whole day with your lovely Finnegan, but leave me alone."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Stop with the Finn things, I don't like him, he's just a friend. I can't help that you can't stand mornings." She grinned and waved to her friend, who was now sitting on the couch.

"Bye San." Santana mumbled a bye back before Rachel walked out of the door. She got in her car and searched in her phone to the text with the address Finn had texted her. After ten minutes she finally found it, maybe she really texted to much with Finn.

* * *

When she arrived at the studio she was late. It had been busy at the road and the traffic lights all jumped to red when she came. She also couldn't find the right way and she had the wrong road a few times. She hurried inside the studio and came in a large hallway. No idea where she had to go she just opened the first door she saw, which came out in a closet. Luckily, the second door was the right one and she saw Finn, Puck and Sam and a blonde girl she didn't know. The boys looked up when they heard the door and a smile came on Finn's face. "Hey Rach!" He walked to her to greet her with a hug, blushing Rachel returned the hug. "Hey Finn, I'm sorry I'm late I couldn't find it and-" Finn interrupted her. "It doesn't matter. I'm glad you found it. How are you?" They walked to the rest, who were staring at the couple.

"I'm fine" Rachel smiled. "I'm really excited! I hope I'm not too late and the whole planning is messed up. But-" She got interrupted again, but this time it was Puck who interrupted her. "Wait a sec, did I miss something here? Cause it damn looks like you two know each other longer then that one time I saw you." A blush crept on Rachel's face and she looked down and hoped the others didn't see it. She looked at Finn and saw his cheeks were a little red too. Puck grinned at the two of them. "There's definitely something I missed." Rachel wanted to roll her eyes, he was just like Santana, but she didn't because she guessed it only would get worse. Rachel looked at Finn again and their eyes met, so she looked away quickly.

"Tell me. You do know each other longer, don't you? Maybe that's why Finn was so nice to you with the auditions too." Puck said, almost demanding them to tell something.

"We met before the auditions in a café," Rachel blurted out. "We talked a little and Finn said to me I should audition, so I did. My dream is Broadway you know, but I've not been really lucky yet so I though I should give this a try." Puck raised an eyebrow. "So Finn you got into her pants? Good job!" Rachel's eyes widen and they yelled "NO" at the same time. "Of course not! What do you think of me? That I'm some kind of slut who sleeps with everyone?" Rachel almost yells angry. Puck just shrugs.

"Of course not man, what the hell do you think Puck? You know me. I don't sleep with everyone like you do." Finn says, shaking his head. Puck shrugs again and open his mouth to say something but Sam interrupts him. Rachel almost forgot he was there too.

"Just leave them Puck. And let's get started with the practice." Rachel and Finn nodded, agreeing with Sam.

When the boys were making everything ready to practice Rachel's eye fell on the blonde girl again.

"Who's that?" she asked Finn. Finn looked up to see who Rachel meant. The blonde girl was sitting in the corner of the room, eating skittles.

"O, that's Brittany. She's Sam's little sister. Well she's two years younger then Sam. She wanted to come with him because she loves to listen to our music. And she's a really great dance, although she isn't the brightest. But she's really sweet."

Rachel smiled at the girl, she indeed looked really sweet and nice.

"If you two stop with that, then we can start with the practice." Puck called from the other side of the room. Rachel rolled her eyes at Finn and turned around.

"Okay so what do I need to do?" she asked. Sam gave her the lyrics of the song and she looked at them, she had to admit that it looked pretty good.

"So are you going to play them first? I need to know how it starts so I know that when I'm going to sing. That way it goes better and I want everything to be perfect." she smiled, her 'professional' side was taking over.

The practice went pretty well. Rachel warmed up easily to the songs and Brittany watched, clapped and even danced to some songs. Finn had been right, she was a great dancer and Rachel really thought she could do something with it. After the practice Sam offered to go somewhere to drink and the others agreed. They went to some bar Rachel never had been to before. It was really fun and she sat down next to Finn. Puck, Sam and Brittany on the opposite. She got to know everyone better and they were really nice, well Puck could be nice, but he was a little like Santana so she didn't really mind.

They were all laughing when she suddenly heard a very familiar voice behind here calling her name. She slowly turned around to see someone she hoped to never see again.

"Rachel, never thought to see you here! Long time no see!"

* * *

**So who do you think it is? **

**Reviews are reallyyy appreciated.**

**xxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**HI. I feel really sorry for not updating in a long time but we had trouble with our computer so I couldn't write :c**

**But, everything is ok now so here is FINALLY a new chapter YAY.**

**I hope you like it :)**

**Sadly, I still don't own Glee :C**

* * *

Rachel looked uncomfortable at the intruder. "Hi Jesse" she said coolly. The others looked at her and Jesse, probably wondering who it was and how she knew him.

"Are you not going to introduce me to your friends here?" he asked. She hated the tone he used, like they were good friends.

"Not really," she said with a hard tone. She saw Finn raise his eyebrow. "But if you really want to know these are Finn, Sam, Puck and Brittany. I'm in a band with them." An amused look came on Jesse's face.

"You're in a band? What happened to Broadway?" Rachel answered calmly, not letting him get to her.

"Well this was a perfect opportunity that came by so I took it. I'm still going to be on Broadway though. You know that Broadway is my dream. But if I may ask, what are you doing here?"

"O, I sometimes come here. It's good to relax with my busy schedule, you know I don't have a lot of time to relax nowadays because I'm playing in this amazing play. It's off-Broadway but they are thinking about putting it on Broadway, which means I'm going to play the lead in a Broadway musical." He grins at Rachel and she suddenly has the urge to hit him, what she doesn't do because, well, she could get problems with it. She hates it that Jesse is more successful Broadway than she is, and that she isn't successful is his fault. She took a deep breath, "Well Jesse, that's good for you. If you now can please go so I can continue my life without you, that would be great." She shouldn't have said that, she knew that. She didn't want to, but it just…happened. Surprise came on his face and he still looked amused.

"I see you're still not over what happened." The others stared at Rachel and Jesse but didn't say anything.

"O, that? I'm completely over that Jesse. I just think it's better if I don't talk to you anymore, Haven't I made that clear enough?"

"Maybe you didn't." Jesse responded, still looking amused. She wanted to wipe that stupid grin of his face.

"I think I did. Can you leave now?" She asked coolly. She had to use all her strength not to stand up and hit him to wipe that grin of his stupid face.

"No, I'm actually enjoying myself here." Rachel wanted to stay up but Finn put a hand on her shoulder. She had forgotten that the others were also here.

"She wants you to leave." Finn said, his voice hard. Jesse looked at him, then at Rachel and back at Finn.

"But this is an open place isn't it? You can't force me to leave." He was still grinning.

"Leave. Go and irritate someone else." Puck said. Jesse looked at him and then at the others, who all looked very mad. Rachel saw he was intimidated and grinned.

"I think I'll leave now, I've somewhere to go to anyway. It was nice to see you again Rachel."

"I'm not going to see that that is mutual Jesse, because it wasn't." Jesse looked at Rachel one last time before walking away. Rachel sighed and put her head in her hands. Great now she would have to tell everyone what happened, and she really didn't want that.

"Rach…" Finn began but Rachel held up her hand and stood up, getting her stuff. She looked at the others.

"I'm going home, I'm tired and I have some stuff to think about. Bye guys, I'll see you tomorrow." She saw Finn opening his mouth but before he said anything she held up her hand again.

"No Finn. Just…" She shook her head, trying to order her thoughts, "just leave it." She walked away, not looking back at her friends and the confused looks on their faces. She needed some alone time.

When she got to her apartment she ignored Santana's confused looks and went to her room where she lied down on her bed ignoring Santana.

* * *

The next day she got up and didn't feel like going to the studio at all because everyone would look confused and weird at her. But she had to, she knew that and she couldn't let this get to her. She had to forget it and go on with life, so she did.

She came in the studio five minutes early, wanting to be on time today. When she walked in only Finn was there.

"Hey Finn" He looked up when he heard her and a smile came on his face. "Hey Rach, how are you?" She smiled, "I'm fine. Aren't the others here yet?" she asked while she dropped her stuff in the corner and started her voice-warming. Finn shook his head, "Nope, I'm always the first one here. I expect Sam any second now and Puck will probably come exactly on time or a few minutes late." At that moment Sam came in and greeted them.

"Is Brittany also coming?" Rachel asked when she didn't saw her. Sam shook his head. "No she was going out with a friend today." Rachel nodded and get back to her work.

After a long, exhausting, day with a lot of rehearsing Rachel finally packed her stuff to go. She was relieved that nobody had asked her about Jesse or said something about yesterday. She squeaked when suddenly hands appeared before her eyes.

"FINN!" The hands disappeared and she turned around to see a pouting Finn and she glared at him. "How did you know it was me?" he asked. She rolled her eyes, it seems like she was doing that a lot lately.

"Finn, of course it is you. One, you're the only one with such big hands. Two, nobody else here would do that. Three, the other guys are already gone so you're the only one who COULD be it. Four - " Finn interrupted her, "Okay, okay, I understand. You're just very smart." His lips in a small smile and Rachel giggled.

"Actually I'm not. It's just logical."

"For YOU." Finn said. "Everything is easy for you." The smile was still on his face. Rachel smiled at him. "I don't think so."

"Tell me one thing that isn't easy for you." Finn said, a grin on his face. Rachel looked at him, and for a moment she was lost in his soft, beautiful, warm cinnamon eyes. They were completely different from Jesse's, who had hard and cold blue eyes that always stared you down. How she hated those eyes.

"Rachel?" Finn said, his voice sounded a little worried and brought her back to the reality. "Are you ok?"

"Yes I'm totally fine" she said with a fake smile on her face. "I just have this headache which is really annoying so I think I'm going home, bye Finn I'll see you tomorrow." She smiled at him and just when she wanted to open the door she heard him behind her.

"Rach wait!" She turned around with a questioning look and he walked to her and hugged her. Surprised, Rachel hugged him back, feeling comfortable in his big and strong arms she relaxed. After a while he let go, "I'll see you tomorrow Rach, I hope you feel better." He smiled and Rachel walked out of the door, lost in her thoughts.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it  
****YaY Finchel is cute haha :)**

**Reviews are reallyyy appreciated :3**

**xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**I bet you all hate me for not uploading but I've been really busy with school since I had testweek and everything. Again, I'm really really sorry. But here's another chapter.**

**I hope you like it :)**

**I still don't own Glee :c**

* * *

She felt bad for lying to Finn but she couldn't tell him what was really bothering her. The days passed by. Thought she had a feeling she would see Jesse again soon and it kept bothering her.

Two weeks after her encounter with Jesse she was out with Finn. The midday had just begun and they had finished rehearsing early because Sam had to visit his grandma for her birthday. Puck went to some friend she didn't know and when they were the only ones left, Finn had asked her if she would like to go for a walk through Central Park and that was where they were walking at the moment.

"The sun is so nice, I love it." Rachel smiled and stopped walking to close her eyes for a second. Finn just looked at her, smiling at the way she loved those small things. It was a bright spring day and already really warm. Rachel looked back to find Finn staring at her, she just smiled.

"Do you want to get some ice cream? I know for a fact that they have vegan ice cream not so far from here." Rachel looks surprised at him.

"You don't want ice cream?" He asks with a cute, little pout. He really wants some ice cream.

"No, no. I would love to get some ice cream! I'm just surprised that you remember that I'm a vegan." Finn laughs. "Of course I remember."

When they're walking around talking, Rachel eating ice cream while Finn already finished his, when Rachel suddenly tripped over something on the street. Finn caught her before she fell down and Rachel smiled. "Thanks." She said. Finn looked at her and chuckled.

"What?" Instead of answering Finn started to laugh.

"Finn Hudson don't you dare to tell me that you're laughing at me. " Rachel said, pointing her ice cream, which had survived the almost fall, to Finn. When the laughing continued Rachel started to get annoyed. "FINN HUDSON STOP LAUGHING AT ME. WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING AT ME?"

Finn chuckled but stopped laughing. There's ice cream on your cheek.

"What?" She wiped her hand over her cheek but felt nothing.

"Your other cheek Rach." Finn said, still chuckling. Rachel wiped her hand over her other cheek and there was indeed ice cream. She licked it off her fingers.

Finn was still chuckling. "What? I wiped the ice cream off. Stop laughing at me Finn."

"It's still there." Finn started laughing again. Rachel looked at him and pushed her ice cream in his face. Finn stopped laughing and looked at her surprised from the unexpected attack. Now it was Rachel's turn to start laughing since Finn's whole face was covered with ice cream.

"You shouldn't have done that" Finn said an evil grin on his face. Rachel laughed again but Finn took the ice cream which was left out of her hand and brushed it over her nose and cheeks.

"FINN" Rachel squeaked when the cold stuff came in contact with her face. Finn laughed when he saw Rachel's face.

"You're going to pay for that, Hudson."

"And how was I going to pay for that?" he asked, grinning at the small brunette who had an evil grin on her face.

"You'll see." She searched in her purse and grinned when she found some water. She opened the bottle, pretending to drink before she stand on her tiptoes and dropped everything on Finn, trying not to hit his face so the ice cream wouldn't wash away.

Finn, who was now wet and covered in ice cream looked at the tiny girl.

"You're a little devil you know that?" he said before trying to grab her. But Rachel avoided him and ran away, laughing like a little kid.

Finn started to run after her and, although his legs were longer, he had to say that Rachel was fast but he was still faster. He had caught her in a minute and she tried to break free from his strong arms but it didn't work.

"Ok. You win, now let me go!"

"No" Finn turned her around so she was facing her.

"Please?" this cute little pout came on her face and Finn just couldn't say no to that. Not to that little pout so he let her go.

"My apartment is here around the corner. We should go there and clean ourselves up." She suggested. Finn agreed and Rachel took his hand and lead him to her apartment.

Laughing she opened the door to go inside.

"Finn! Stop that!" she said when he shook his head above Rachel's so the water which still was in his hair came on her.

Rachel slapped him on the chest. "If I was you I would watch out or you'll pay for it." Finn laughed and spread the ice cream which was still on her cheek so it not only covered a part but her whole cheek.

"FINN." Rachel said but she chuckled.

"Well if you two lovebirds can or go out of this apartment or just get a room or something cause I'm getting sick from the two of you." A voice behind them said. Rachel turned around and saw her roommate looking annoyed and with a grin on her face.

"Santana!" Rachel warned her. She turned to Finn who looked confused.

"Finn this is Santana my best friend and roommate. Santana this is Finn, he's the drummer and my FRIEND."

"Yeah right. I can smell the sexual tension from the living room and you two are both covered in ice cream." She saw Rachel looking at her like she wanted to kill her and grinned at the pair while continuing, "But I will no longer bother the two of you since I have to work." With that Santana was gone and Rachel looked at Finn.

"I'm sorry for that. Santana is….Santana. But she's still nice. Sometimes."

"Like kind of Puck but then female?" Finn asked. Rachel chuckled. "Yes. So what do you think of cleaning ourselves and then I'll make some lunch for us."

"Sounds great." Finn smiled.

"Rach, this is delicious!" Finn said when he ate some of her banana bread. Rachel smiled. "I'm glad you like it."

"I LOVE it. I think it's the best thing I ever ate." Rachel chuckled. "I highly doubt that but I still appreciate it."

"Don't you want some yourself?" he asked. Rachel shook her head. "No, you can have it."

"Come on, eat it!" When Rachel shook her head again Finn stood up and took her arm pulling her to him and forcing the banana bread in her mouth. Rachel rolled her eyes but eat it.

"Thank you for feeding me, but I can eat myself you know."

"But you didn't want to so I still had to feed you." He smiled at her and Rachel rolled her eyes at him and then looked at him. She loved the way he was smiling at her with his crooked smile and eyes that light up. She just stared at him until he brought her back to reality.

"Come on I've got a great idea!" He took her hand and she followed him outside. They walked for a while and Rachel was wondering where they were going but Finn didn't want to tell her.

After 10 minutes they stopped for a bowling alley.

"We're going bowling?" Rachel asked. Finn smiled, nodding. "Have you ever bowled before?" he asked her and she shook her head. "Never."

"Well then it's time to change that."

Rachel wasn't even bad at bowling. She was horrible. They were in the third round and she didn't even have one point while Finn had strikes or spares.

It was Rachel's turn again and she missed, again. She turned to Finn and sighed. "Finn I'm horrible at bowling." Finn chuckled but then walked to her.

"You're not that terrible. I'll help you. Come on take the ball." Rachel nodded and put her fingers in the holes of the pink ball. Finn stood behind her and took her arm.

"When I say go, you throw the ball." Rachel nodded and Finn swung her arm two times, the third time he said go and she threw the ball, following it with her eyes. When it hit all the pins Rachel jumped and clapped in her hands. "We did it!" She exclaimed. Finn smiled at her and was surprised when Rachel suddenly jumped in his arms which caused them both to fall. Rachel fell on top off Finn and looked at him. His cinnamon eyes were warm and sparkled. Then he stood up and offered her his hand to help her. She took it and thanked him. Finn just smiled his cute crooked smile when Rachel couldn't help it anymore and kissed him, surprised when he kissed her back.

* * *

**Yaaay fluffy Finchel. :)**

**And they kissed woehoe.**

**Reviews make me smile :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't know if you guys will accept my apologie so I just wrote a quite long chapter. **

**And I'm really really really sorry for the delay but I still don't really know where I'm going with this story so you can tell me if you have any options you would like.**

**Anyway I hope you still like it (:**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Glee, sadly**

* * *

"I still can't believe you beat me!" Finn exclaimed when they were back at Rachel's apartment. They were cuddled up on the couch and he looked at her. "I think you're just not as good as you thought you were." Rachel giggles as she sticks her tongue out to him.

"You think that huh?" She nods. "I definitely think that."

"Well let's see if you still think that in a minute." He smirks and Rachel looks at him confused, not understanding what he means. She understands a second later when he suddenly starts tickling her sides and she starts laughing.

"F – Finn, stop it"

"Nope." He says and keeps tickling her. She ends up laughing uncontrollably on her back on the couch with tears streaming down her face, Finn hovering over her while he keeps tickling her.

"P –Please Finn. Stop."

"First you've to admit that I'm the best bowler. And you only won because I helped you."

"N – No, I won all by myself. FINN STOP." She's still laughing and tries to push Finn's big body of her, without any success.

"Then I won't stop tickling you." He says smirking. Rachel tries to glare at him, failing to look convincing because she can't stop laughing.

"So what's it going to be? Do I have to tickle you to death?"

"No! Stop, P –Please Finn."

"Then say that I'm better"

"Okay, Fine. Y –You're a better b –bowler" Finn looks satisfied and releases Rachel from his tickling. She glares at him and wants to sit up again but Finn holds her back down.

"FINN. I told you you're a better bowler now let me go!" She tries to push him of her again but isn't strong enough.

"I knew you would admit I was better." He has a satisfied smirk on his face and Rachel pushes against his big chest again, unable to get him to move.

"You were torturing me! Of course I said that." She rolls her eyes. "Now get off me."

"Well, before I get off you I would like to do something else first." Before she can answer he lowers his head and closes the distance between them. She kisses him back immediately, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer. His lips are soft against hers and she parts her lips, allowing his tongue to slip in her mouth. Their tongues battle for a while and she moans in his mouth, her whole body tingling from the feeling off Finn.

They both don't notice the door open and quickly break apart and sit up when they hear someone coughing.

"Well it was about time the two of you got together. I almost was thinking about locking you up in the bathroom until you got your shit together because the unresolved sexual tension between the two of you was getting horrible." Santana looks at them grinning. Rachel's cheeks turn bright red as she looks at her roommate. "Santana, I-it's not like that. We were just…"

"Leave it Berry. I'm leaving again anyway because I've got a date and I don't have to see you and Frankenteen make out on our couch. Just remember the rules. No sex on the couch cause I don't want to buy a new one or on any other surface we use. Just keep it to your bedroom." Rachel's cheeks turn deeper red. "We weren't going to have sex." She sputters but Santana holds up her hand.

"Don't care, just remember. I've to go now. Have fun." And with that Santana was gone again. Rachel stares after the door where she just disappeared through and then looks at Finn, who is looking a little shocked.

"So that was Santana again…." Rachel said.

"Yeah I noticed." Finn chuckles. "Like I said before, she's like a female Puck." They both laugh and Rachel cuddles up to Finn again.

"What do you think of watching a movie?" Rachel asks, looking at Finn.

"Sounds awesome. Which one do you want to watch?"

"Have you ever seen Funny Girl?" She asks. Already standing up and putting the DVD in the recorder.

"I don't really think I have an opinion in this do I?" Rachel smirks and cuddles against him on the couch again, turning on the movie.

"Nope, not really."

When Rachel walks in the studio the next day she's surprised to find the others already there, including Puck which was weird since she was ten minutes early and normally she would be the first one.

"Hey guys." She greeted them happily. She smiled at Finn who was already sitting by his drums and he smiled back at her and winked, it was obvious that he was the reason for her good mood although the other two guys in the room didn't notice the exchange between the two.

"So why's everyone this early?" she asked, putting her stuff down in the corner like always and walking up to them.

"Early? Berry you're late." Puck said. Rachel looked at him in surprise. "What do you mean I'm late? I'm never late. NEVER. I'm always early or on time but I'm never late, Puckerman."

"Well this time you are. Maybe you should check your watch next time."

"There's nothing wrong with my watch!" Puck looked at the baby pink watch Rachel was wearing. "Then why is it saying it's 9:24 when it's already 10:00?" Rachel looked at her watch in horror and saw that it didn't tick anymore, like Puck said. Puck laughed at her face.

"Wow Berry is that the only clock you have or something, or are you that horrified because your favourite watch stopped?"

"Shut it Puck." Finn said from behind his drums, glaring at Puck who rolled his eyes in return.

"Can we just start practice now?" Sam asked. Not wanting to ruin anymore of their time to this stupid argument they had.

"Great idea. Let's start with the practice." Finn said taking his drumsticks and starting a beat. Rachel glared at Puck one last time before she took her place behind the microphone so they could finally start with their practice.

They had been rehearsing for a while and now had a break so Rachel had decided to sit down on one of the small seats in the studio, the seats weren't really comfortable since they were small and hard but it was better than the ground anyway. She smiled when she saw Finn coming towards her.

"Hey" she said when he came closer.

"Hey baby" He gave her a quick kiss which made, together with the pet name he just used for her, Rachels smile even wider. He sat down on the chair next to her.

"You sounded amazing, like always."

"Thanks. You were amazing too you know." Rachel said as she abandoned her own chair to sit on Finns lap. He didn't mind for a bit, immediately wrapping his arms around Rachel and pulling her close while she shifted a little to get comfortable and she rested her head against his chest, breathing in his smell.

"I like the way you smell." Finn chuckled, making Rachel look up, narrowing her eyes at Finn.

"Are you laughing at me?"

"Of course not baby. I like it that you like the way I smell." He placed a soft kiss on her head. "And I like the way you smell too. And the way your hair smells. I love your hair, it's really soft and it smells like strawberries." He smiled at Rachel who chuckled and smiled.

"Well I'm glad you like it." She kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck while his tightened around her waist. She moaned in his mouth when he bit softly on her lip and they only broke apart when the need for air got too big.

"I really liked that" Finn whispered and Rachel giggled. "Me too." She leaned in to kiss him again but got interrupted by a voice.

"Hey Hudson finally got some of Berry?" Puck said while walking into the room.

"Go away Puck" Finn said while Rachel glared at Puck.

"Nope, anyway break's over so if I were you I would stop sucking each other's faces off and go back to your places. We have a gig this weekend so we've to be at our best."

"Wait this weekend? That's in three days! Why didn't I know that?" Rachel jumped up and looked at Puck, who just shrugged.

"We got called this morning if we wanted to do a gig so we didn't know either." Rachel quickly got behind her microphone, which had golden stars on it because she said those were 'her lucky golden stars' and that they were for luck and that they made her sing better. Finn had chuckled when she had told him this and Puck and Sam had just laughed. After it she hadn't talked to them the rest of the day and she didn't sing with any other microphone if she didn't have to. Puck saw her clutching the microphone he hated so much, he had earned a slap from Rachel when he called her microphone stupid and girly, he narrowed his eyes. "You're not using that microphone this weekend."

"I actually am Noah. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't."

"It'll make us look girly and I'm not going with that. If we're practicing, okay. No one else sees it anyway but not when we're having a gig. No way. We've to look tough."

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you but I _am _using this microphone this weekend. It is a _lucky _microphone and if I'm not using it everything will go wrong which is just not acceptable so I'm using it."

"I like the microphone" Rachel turned away from Puck to see that Sam and Brittany had entered the room, the blonde girl complementing her microphone. "I think the stars are nice and it's good to have a lucky charm." Rachel smiled at Brittany. "Thank you Britt," She turned to Puck with a smirk on her face. "See Noah, I'm not the only one who thinks it's good to have a lucky charm."

"Well if you want to have a lucky charm maybe we should just let you and Finn let suck each other's faces of on stage, we'll probably get a lot of attention for that." Rachel turned bright red at his words, sensing the attention of Sam and Brittany who didn't know about her and Finns new relationship status, yet. Sam, who thought Puck was just joking stepped in. "Leave that Puck, enough about that." Puck chuckled, "Oh but you don't know yet right Sam? I just caught Hudson here getting some off Berry when I came walking in." He slapped Finn on the back who glared at him. Rachel looked at the confused Sam, who was looking at her and Finn. She saw that Finn's cheeks were red while he rubbed his neck nervously and then looked down to stare at her microphone, her own cheeks even redder than Finns.

"What did I miss here?" Sam asks confused. Rachel looks up as she feels Finn's arm wrap around her waist and she smiles at him, seeing him smile that adorable half smile back at her. Then she looks at the ground again, feeling the stare of the others on her.

"Rachel is my girlfriend." Finn's words make her head shot up again, a wide smile on her face as she looks at him and sees him look back with a small smile. Then she turns to the others and nods. "Yes, we're together. But don't worry it won't affect the band." She rests her head against Finn's chest, looking at their band mates, Sam is still looking confused and Puck is looking at them disgusted. "You're sure it's not going to affect us. Cause I think you two are going to be this disgusting couple-y couple and I don't want to be around that all the time." He shudders at the thought and Rachel smirks, having find her way to get back at Puck for his microphone insult. "Well, we'll make sure to kiss in front of you all the time if you want that Noah." She places a quick kiss on Finn's lips to prove her statement.

"Oh no you're not going to do that" Rachel was just about to say something when Finn decided to come between both and offering to start practice. She nodded and glared at Puck one last time before she got behind her microphone to practice.

* * *

**I hope you liked it,**

**Next chapter Jesse will be back **

**Reviews make me smile (:**


End file.
